Chains
by Potterhead-girl
Summary: La única persona que Spencer tenía en su vida era un mounstro. Hasta que conoció a Hanna Marin. TRADUCCIÓN


**Uf.. bueno, esta es otra traducción de un fanfic que AMO, y realmente espero haberlo traducido de una forma que puedan sentir todo lo que se debe. Espero que les guste y ... eso es todo(: El original es de Shaynezo**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene menciones de violación, secuestro y pedofilia, si no te gusta, no lo leas.**

* * *

Monstruo: Ser fantástico que causa espanto.

-**Persona muy cruel y perversa.**

Eso es lo que él era. Desde que ella tenía memoria, él había sido un monstruo. Él era todo lo que ella conocía; había perdido a su hermana y a su madre en un accidente de coche cuando un tipo las chocó con su SUV. Ella tenía solo seis años. Él la mantenía aislada de todo el mundo, así que Spencer no conocía a nadie más.

"No necesitas saber quiénes son. No son nada para nosotros y solo nos tenemos el uno al otro."

"Sabes que no debes de preguntar sobre la familia."

"Tú haces lo que te digo cuando te lo digo."

"El respeto es clave. Sin respeto ni confianza caemos en la anarquía. Cuando eso pasa, nos volvemos animales."

Solo que él ya era un animal. No había otra explicación. Él era un monstruo. Con todas las cosas asquerosas, viles y retorcidas que había hecho, ¿de qué otra manera se le podría describir?

Spencer Hastings sólo tenía a una persona en su vida, y ni siquiera era humano.

Nombre: Annabelle Lopez.

Edad: Quince años.

Raza: Hispánica.

Color de cabello: Negro.

Color de ojos: Avellana.

Gustos: Mariscos, pizza, chicos, música.

Disgustos: Padre.

Mayor deseo: Ser libre.

Duración del encierro: Un mes.

Spencer tenía once años cuando Peter llevó a casa la primera chica. En medio de la noche, a la mitad de noviembre, la cargó hasta la casa con facilidad. La había drogado con un sedante.

Peter Hastings, el más fino anestesiólogo de Nueva York.

Spencer recordaba haberlo visto desde el sofá, desde donde leía la biografía de Amelia Earhart.

"¿Quién es ella?"

"No es de tu incumbencia Spencer."

La cargó hasta el sótano. Y no regresó sino hasta después de una hora. Cuando volvió a subir, su expresión era fría como el hielo. Desde ese momento, Spencer lo supo:

Peter ya no era su padre, si no la criatura más diabólica, la que sólo había visto en sus más oscuras pesadillas.

_Creo que padre viola a Annabelle. Siempre está llorando cuando me hace llevarle comida._

Eso había escrito en su diario una semana después de que Annabelle llegara. Incluso a los once años. Spencer sabía que lo que su padre hacía estaba mal. Así que decidió escribir todo en un cuaderno. Quién imaginaría que eso continuaría por cinco años. También tenía una cámara y les tomaba fotos a las mujeres. Debajo de la información de cada mujer estaba su fotografía. No quería olvidar lo que les pasaba. Las quería recordar. Si ella no lo hacía, ¿quién más lo haría?

Su diario era su posesión más preciada, y nunca salía sin él.

Cinco años habían pasado y Peter seguía trayendo a casa mujeres; sus pequeños "trofeos" como le gustaba llamarlas.

Spencer lo odiaba. Y pensaba que nunca amaría a nadie. Hasta que conoció a la persona que cambiaría su vida.

"Traje a una nueva anoche, mientras dormías."

Spencer a penas levantó la mirada. "Felicidades" murmuró secamente.

Peter levantó las cejas. "No me hables en ese tono Spencer. Ahora, levántate y llévale a la chica algo de pan y agua."

Spencer echó la silla hacia atrás. "Uno pensaría que un hombre que gana un salario de seis cifras al año podría darle a sus 'invitadas' algo más que pan y agua, pero ¡hey!, yo no soy la que manda aquí."

Ella lo odiaba.

Peter se levantó y dobló un papel por la mitad. Lo puso en la mesa y se acercó a Spencer. Cuando puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, Spencer se tensó por un segundo antes de alejarse de él. "No pongas tus asquerosas manos sobre mí."

Los labios de Peter se transformaron en una fina línea. "Spencer, no estás siendo respetuosa. Ahora, ve a hacer lo que te digo. Te veré cuando regrese a casa esta noche."

Peter quitó su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla, se la puso y tomó sus llaves del comedor de la cocina. Había una cruz en su llavero, lo que Spencer encontró asquerosamente irónico. "Sabes las reglas Spencer." le puso una llave en la mano. "No me decepciones. Has sido una buena chica, sabes dónde está la moral."

"Si, pero desafortunadamente tú no tienes moral. Tal vez puedas recoger algo de ella de camino a casa en vez de una drogada e indefensa chica."

Peter se alejó en silencio. Unos minutos después, el sistema de seguridad se encendió y él se había ido. Spencer quedó sola.

Bueno, sería mejor que fuera abajo y viera quién era la nueva 'invitada'. Spencer llenó un vaso con agua, tomó algo de pan, lo puso en un plato y se dirigió al sótano.

Odiaba hacer eso. Estaba cansada de ver a mujeres encadenadas en su sótano. La hacía sentirse enferma, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada sobre ello.

La mayoría de las personas tienen un sistema de seguridad para mantener a las personas afuera, pero Peter había diseñado el suyo para mantener a las personas adentro de la casa. Una vez, Spencer se intentó escapar cuando tenía trece años, y casi había muerto cuando tocó la manija electrocutada de la puerta principal. No sabía que su padre había diseñado las manijas para que enviaran una descarga eléctrica muy fuerte a los que las tocaran cuando el sistema estaba encendido. Y no sabía que las ventadas estaban completamente cerradas, o que el vidrio de las ventanas había sido reemplazado por vidrio antibalas. Como las chicas de Peter, ella era una prisionera en su propia casa. Spencer sólo podía salir para los encuentros sociales que involucraban a los colegas o amigos de Peter. Esos días ella deseaba estar muerta.

Año tras año, Peter se volvía cada vez más ingenioso. Cuando Spencer tenía doce años, la había hecho ayudarlo a construir un cuarto debajo de la casa que estaba anexado al sótano. Cuando entrabas al sótano, había una puerta de metal detrás de un librero, de la cual, obviamente, sólo Peter tenía la llave. Detrás de la puerta había un cuarto aislante no más grande que una habitación promedio. Estaba cubierto de polvo, insectos y no tenía ventanas. Al lado del cuarto había un pequeño baño. Las chicas de Peter se tenían que bañar y mantenerse frescas para él. Spencer había visto las consecuencias si estas desobedecían.

Cuando se aburría de las mujeres, Peter se deshacía de ellas. Nunca las mataba, sólo les hacía algo tan horrible que nunca se atrevían a decir nada. Las metía en su coche y se iba. Cuando regresaba, a veces traía una nueva mujer a casa. A veces no lo hacía.

Cuando Spencer estaba a punto de llegar al librero empezó a temblar. No quería hacer esto. De verdad no quería hacerlo. Tomando una bocanada de aire, Spencer giró la perilla y abrió la puerta.

Le tomó unos minutos a sus ojos acostumbrarse a la luz del pequeño foco que iluminaba la habitación. Cuando lo hicieron, vio a una joven con cabello rubio sentada en una vieja silla de madera. Spencer tampoco se hubiera sentado en el colchón. La chica tenía las rodillas subidas hasta el pecho y su cabeza estaba agachada. Había una larga cadena colgando de una pata de la cama, y de la otra punta estaba enrollada fuertemente en el tobillo izquierdo de la rubia.

"Ho-hola." Graznó Spencer

La cabeza de la muchacha se levantó y sus ojos se abrieron en alarma.

Encantadora. Fue la primera palabra que apareció en la cabeza de Spencer cuando vio los misteriosos ojos de la chica. Eran azules como el océano. Azules como el cielo más claro. Spencer sintió como si pudiera ver el alma de la chica a través de sus ojos. No se dio cuenta de que había soltado el vaso y el plato hasta que cayeron al suelo rompiéndose con un ruido ensordecedor. Spencer vio como la chica se bajaba de la silla y se apretaba contra la pared. Sus ojos pasaron del desastre a la cara de Spencer.

Spencer agitó su cabeza. No, no soy como él. "¡No! Digo... n-no te voy a lastimar. Sólo estaba... te traía algo de comida y yo, tu, mis manos... son resbalosas. Palmas sudorosas, ¿sabes?" ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan incoherente? "Lo-lo siento, no quería asustarte. Soy Spencer, ¿tú cómo te llamas?"

La chica puso sus brazos alrededor de sí misma, como si tuviera miedo de que Spencer de pronto se abalanzara contra ella. Se deslizó por la pared y se acurrucó entre sus rodillas. Incluso a distancia, Spencer podía ver las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de la chica. Y Spencer estaba bastante segura de haber oído a su corazón romperse. "Hey, todo estará..." Se detuvo por un momento. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir? ¿Que todo iba a estar bien? Eso sólo sería cruel.

"¿M-me podrías decir tu nombre? ¿Por favor?" intentó Spencer de nuevo. "Bueno, tú ya sabes que mi nombre es Spencer. Tengo 16 años. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Igual?"

Pero la chica no decía una palabra. A penas se movía de su lugar en el suelo. Spencer suspiró y se volvió a la puerta. "En seguida regreso." Spencer salió de la habitación y regresó un momento después con una escoba, un recogedor, un nuevo vaso de agua y más pan. Puso cuidadosamente la comida en el piso y limpió el vaso y el plato roto. Cuando acabó, puso la escoba y el recogedor a un lado y se sentó, un poco separada de la chica de cabello rubio.

"¿Quieres jugar un juego?"

Spencer miró con cautela a la chica, que levantó una parte de su cadena y se la acercó. Sus ojos azules estaban redondos y suplicantes. Su piel era perfecta, y… ¡Dios!, era hermosa. Spencer sabía lo que quería sin que la chica lo tuviera que decir. "Y-yo no te puedo dejar ir. Lo siento. Padre, él… a padre no le gustaría. Además, no tengo la llave, y…"

El ruido que hizo la cadena al caer sonó como mil bombas explotando a la vez hacia Spencer. Era tan definitivo. Tan terminante. Un movimiento de derrota de la Chica Sin Nombre. "Okay, juguemos un juego. Voy a decir el alfabeto, cuando llegue a cada letra que componga tu nombre, me detienes, ¿okay?"

Sin Nombre simplemente parpadeó a Spencer.

Spencer tragó. "Okay, uh… A, B, C, D, E, F, G, -"

Sin Nombre enterró su cabeza en las rodillas de nuevo.

Spencer se le acercó. Ella sólo… tenía que estar cerca de esta chica. "¿H? ¿Tu nombre empieza con H?"

Pero no obtuvo respuesta de ella. Eso siguió por horas. Spencer intentó todo para conseguir que la chica le hablara. Le cantó canciones. Le contó cuentos. Sacó viejas revistas y le leyó los artículos. A Spencer se le ocurrió en un momento que la chica tal vez ni siquiera hablara español. O tal vez estaba sorda. Pero cuando el padre de Spencer llegó a casa y la voz automática informó que el sistema se había desarmado, los ojos de la chica se abrieron y empezó a temblar. Bueno, eso respondía esas preguntas: entendía español y no estaba sorda. Pero en ese momento Spencer se dio cuenta de que ella ya sabía las respuestas a esas preguntas desde antes, porque la chica había pedido en silencio su libertad.

Spencer se levantó y agarró sus cosas. "Me tengo que ir, lo siento. Padre, él… Y-yo me tengo que ir. Por favor come algo." El vaso de agua y el plato de pan estaban sin tocar. "Volveré mañana, ¿sí? Mañana, lo prometo." Salió de la habitación, no sin antes poner llave a la puerta (lo cual no tenía sentido, la pobre chica estaba encadenada, pero su papá siempre era cuidadoso), y subió las escaleras. Tan pronto como entró a la cocina, Peter le quitó la llave y se dirigió abajo.

Lo despreciaba.

Esa noche, Spencer no pudo dormir. Peter no había regresado del sótano hasta que era tiempo de la cena. Cuando entró a la cocina y lanzó un trapo lleno de sangre en el fregadero, Spencer sintió nauseas. Su pecho se comprimió. Se sintió mareada, y moría por ir al sótano a revisarla. Pero no podía. Así que Spencer tuvo que comer en silencio y se dirigió arriba.

Su cuarto se sentía muy grande. Spencer se deslizó en la cama y tanteó sobre su mesita de noche. Se sentó, prendió su lámpara, y abrió el cuaderno en una página al azar.

Nombre: Vanessa Patterson.

Edad: Diecisiete años.

Raza: Caucásica.

Color de cabello: Rojo.

Color de ojos: Verde.

Gustos: Pollo, películas, fotografía, chicos.

Disgustos: Padre. Camarón. Padre. Ostras. Padre. Gente que engaña. Padre.

Mayor deseo: Libertad.

Duración de encierro: Tres meses.

Debajo de la información de Vanessa, había una foto de una hermosa pelirroja con unos grandes, y expresivos ojos verdes y unas cuantas pecas en su nariz. Vanessa no había hablado mucho, igual que las otras. Cuando se fue, fue un alivio para Spencer. Vanessa por fin era libre. Pero eso significaba que otra chica la reemplazaría.

La tinta se empezó a ver borrosa y Spencer cambió rápidamente de página.

Nombre: Brandy Cullers.

Edad: Catorce años.

Raza: Africana-Americana.

Color de cabello: Negro.

Color de ojos: Café.

Gustos: Videojuegos, su gato, caricaturas.

Disgustos: Rap. Padre.

Mayor deseo: Ser libre.

La foto de Brandy mostraba una chica joven con ojos tan grandes como era posible. Pero si Spencer se fijaba, podía ver esa mirada de terror en sus ojos. Era la misma mirada que estaba en todas las fotos de este maldito registro de horrores.

Nombre: Riley Wong.

Edad: Dieciocho años.

Raza: China.

Color de cabello: Negro.

Color de ojos: Café.

Gustos: Manzanas, leer, dibujar.

Disgustos: "Nunca he odiado a nadie más de lo que odio a ese hombre que llamas tu padre. Disgusto no es una palabra lo suficientemente grande."

Mayor deseo: Vivir lo suficiente para decirles a sus padres que los ama.

Duración de encierro: Seis meses.

Riley había sido testaruda. Casi tanto como esta chica. Cuando fue liberada, Spencer recordaba que había llorado por horas de felicidad, como las demás chicas.

Spencer sorbió la nariz y cerró los ojos. Eran demasiadas…

Barbara Wells

Tara James

Peyton Huntington

Scarlett Davids.

Alyson Rodgers

Hacía a Spencer sentirse físicamente enferma. Esas mujeres estaban afuera. ¿Se habrían reunido con sus seres queridos? ¿Eran capaces de dormir sin despertar con terror cada noche? Spencer no lo sabía. No estaba segura de querer saber.

Spencer cambió la página a una limpia. Tomó una pluma, echó los hombros para atrás y acercó el libro hacia ella.

Nombre: Ángel de ojos azules.

Edad: Estimación- alrededor de 16 años.

Raza: Caucásica.

Color de cabello: Rubio, como el sol. Rubio como un amanecer. Su cabello es rubio como el sol. El solo me da esperanza.

Color de ojos: Azul. Un hermoso y perfecto azul.

Gustos: Desconocidos

Disgustos: ¿Yo? Padre, de seguro.

Mayor deseo:

Duración del encierro:

Spencer bajó su pluma y vio lo que había escrito. Lo vio por tanto tiempo que sus ojos empezaron a arder. Cuando despertó, era de mañana y había un charco de baba en el papel. Después de una ducha, Spencer tomó su cuaderno y su pluma y bajó las escaleras. Peter ya se había ido, y había dejado la llave para Spencer en la mesa. Inmediatamente corrió al sótano.

Dentro del cuarto, su ángel de ojos azules estaba comiendo unos pedazos de pan. El corazón de Spencer se encogió.

"Regresé."

Ojos Azules levantó la mirada y le ofreció un pequeño, pero distinguible saludo

Spencer sintió a su estómago revolotear.

"¿Podemos intentar esto de nuevo?" Spencer se sentó, un poco más cerca de la chica ahora. Abrió la página con la información de la chica a medias, y destapó su pluma.

La chica continuó picando su pan.

Spencer exhaló profundamente. Aquí vamos de nuevo,

"¿Te gusta leer?"

Silencio.

"¿Te gusta dibujar?"

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron y la chica frente a ella continuó en silencio. Spencer se empezaba a frustrar.

Spencer se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo. "Uh, ¿te gustan los hombres?"

Un resoplido se oyó del otro lado de la habitación.

Eso sorprendió a Spencer. Apenas había conseguido que la chica comiera, y menos aún que hiciera algún sonido. "¿Supongo que eso es un no? ¿Las mujeres entonces?"

Cuando la chica levantó su cabeza, la capucha de su sudadera se cayó. Y ahí estaban esos ojos de nuevo… esos malditos ojos azules de los que Spencer no se cansaba.

Vio el pequeño destello de una sonrisa.

"¿Las mujeres entonces?"

Spencer lo escribió en su cuaderno.

"Bueno, tu y yo tenemos algo en común, ¿qué tal?"

No era mucho… pero era un comienzo. No fue sino hasta después, cuando Spencer estaba a punto de irse, que notó la sangre que estaba entre los muslos de los pants de la chica.

Lo despreciaba.

Todo un mes había pasado y Spencer se sentía aún más desconectada de su ángel que antes. Todavía no había conseguido que hablara, ni una sola palabra. Ni siquiera un "gracias" cuando Spencer le llevaba su comida de pan y agua. Pero de nuevo, Spencer estaba bastante segura de que si la situación fuera al revés, ella tampoco querría hablar mucho.

A veces, cuando Spencer le llevaba a la chica su comida, se sentaba ahí por horas, esperando a que hablara. Otras veces le leía o le hacía dibujos. Los días en que su ángel tenía sangre en sus piernas o su cara, Spencer mojaba un trapo y la limpiaba tan delicadamente como podía. Y cada vez que Spencer veía las lágrimas en sus ojos, un pedazo de su corazón se rompía.

Algunas veces, cuando la chica estaba muy cansada, o, la mayoría de las veces, con mucho dolor para comer, Spencer la alimentaba. Partía un pedazo de pan con mantequilla y se lo daba a la chica, seguido de pequeños sorbos de agua. Era como funcionaba, en silencio, pero en armonía. Spencer la alimentaba y su nueva ¿amiga? la dejaba, sin miedo de ser lastimada.

Varias veces, Spencer se escondía en el sótano, enterrada entre libreros y cajas viejas mientras su padre estaba en el cuarto con su ángel. En esos momentos, Spencer planeaba las maneras en las que podía acabar con esta vida, con su padre. Cada método era más horrible que el anterior, y ninguno era lo suficientemente cruel para él.

Unos días antes de navidad, Spencer bajó al sótano después de que su padre se fuera a su trabajo. Su ángel estaba temblando, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Peter la había ido a 'visitar' en la mañana.

Cuando Spencer se sentó junto a ella, la chica retrocedió en su cascarón.

"Hey, sal de ahí ángel. Necesito limpiarte."

Pero la chica no se movió. Spencer se apoyó en el piso y se levantó. "Regreso en un momento, ¿okay? Solo iré por el kit."

Spencer estaba a punto de salir del sótano, cuando algo la detuvo… la más melódica, suave, y dulce voz que jamás había oído.

"H-Hanna."

Spencer se volteó tan rápidamente que se mareó. "¿Q-qué?"

Hanna se frotó los ojos con rudeza. "H-Hanna" susurró. Aún cuando su voz estaba débil y lastimada por meses de no hablar, Spencer escuchó con claridad cada palabra. "M-mi nombre es Hanna. Hanna Marin."

Spencer estaba anonadada. Acaso acababa de… ¿hablarle?

Spencer se acercó lentamente y se agachó. "B-bueno Hanna, e-es lindo por fin escuchar tu voz. Hanna es un nombre muy bello."

Hanna se volteó y tanteó el espacio entre su colchón y la pared. De ahí sacó el diario de Spencer (Spencer lo había perdido unos días antes y había estado en estado de pánico desde entonces), y lo lanzó a su regazo. "Dejaste esto aquí."

Spencer pasó sus dedos por el borde de su libro. Jesús, si su padre lo hubiera encontrado…

"¿L-lo leíste?"

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hanna. "¿Qué más querías que hiciera?" ella estaba de pronto enterrada en sí misma, hecha bola. "¿De verdad él…? ¿Todas esas mujeres?"

El estómago de Spencer burbujeó. "Si." Dijo suavemente. "Todas ellas."

"¿Para qué guardas un registro?"

"Q-quiero tener… pruebas."

Hanna asintió. Cuando se quitó el cabello de los ojos, Spencer vio un raspón en el costado de su cabeza con sangre seca alrededor. Tuvo que forzarse a mirar al otro lado.

"No terminaste el mío." Señaló Hanna.

Spencer volteó hacia su libro. Sonrió ligeramente y cambió a la página de Hanna. "¿Te gustaría ayudarme a acabarlo?"

Hanna hesitó por un segundo y luego se encogió de hombros.

Spencer tanteó en sus bolsillos buscando su pluma.

"La guardas en tu bolsillo trasero. Del lado izquierdo."

Por supuesto, ahí estaba. Spencer sacó su pluma y le quitó la tapa, dirigiéndole a Hanna una mirada cuestionadora. "¿Cómo sabías…?"

"Era silenciosa pero observadora Spencer."

Spencer esbozó una sonrisa y aclaró su garganta. "Okay, ¿cuántos años tienes?"

"Adivinaste, dieciséis. Y me gusta la moda."

"¿La moda?"

"Vestidos, zapatos, jeans, blusas…" Hanna jugó con los hilos de su sudadera. "Me gusta la pizza y las comedias románticas. Me gusta la nieve. Pienso que es hermoso, cuando todo está silencioso y en calma."

Spencer intentaba escribir tan rápido como hablaba Hanna.

"¿Cosas que no te gustan?"

Hanna enrolló los rizos de su cabello. "Ese bastardo."

"Qué sorpresa…"

Spencer pasó su lengua por los dientes. "Okey, ¿cuál es tu mayor deseo? No que necesite preguntar. Es salir de aquí, ser libre, ¿cierto?"

El silencio que siguió fue largo. Hanna estiró su brazo y Spencer le alcanzó el libro y la pluma.

Hanna garabateó algo, arrugando su nariz. Spencer pensó que era tierno.

Cuando Spencer tomó su libro, Hanna sostuvo sus dedos por más tiempo de lo necesario, y Spencer se quedó sin aliento.

Cuando Hanna la dejó ir y se volvió a recostar, Spencer vio lo que estaba escrito.

Mayor deseo: Que alguien me ame por lo que soy.

**Una semana después**

"Demonios. Te dio muy duro ¿verdad?"

Spencer puso una pequeña bolsa de hielo sobre el moretón en la mejilla de Hanna, y esta se estremeció. Estaba negro y demasiado suave. La pobre Hanna apenas podía masticar sin sentir dolor.

"Creo que lo merecía."

Spencer se agachó junto a Hanna y le quitó delicadamente un mechón de su cabello rubio de los ojos. Aunque la cara de Hanna estaba sucia y tenía unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, Spencer todavía pensaba que sus ojos azules estaban tan exuberantes como siempre. Sus dedos acariciaron el oído derecho de Hanna, y no pudo dejar de notar a la pequeña chica estremecerse. Spencer sonrió. "Detente. Nadie merece esto."

"Le lancé un vaso y le dije que se pudriera en el infierno."

"Y tenías razón al hacerlo."

Spencer movía su brazo por la otra mejilla de Hanna cuando la mano de la rubia la tomó, sus dedos haciendo pequeños círculos en su delgada muñeca.

Spencer se congeló.

El agarre de Hanna se aflojó. "¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Okay."

Hanna dejó ir la muñeca de Spencer y se alejó de ella. No era una sorpresa para Spencer. Varias veces Hanna se abría un poco y luego se volvía a cerrar. Spencer nunca sabía cuándo se iba a abrir Hanna, era como una caja de sorpresas, y Spencer sabía que si seguía girando un poco la perilla, en algún momento la sorpresa aparecería.

"L-las c-cosas que tu padre me hace… las cosas que les ha hecho a las otras…"

La voz de Hanna temblaba. Sonaba tan frágil. Spencer tragó.

"… ¿Alguna vez te las ha hecho a ti?"

Spencer exhaló. Hanna había sido la primera en preguntarle eso. Cuando intentó acercarse a ella, Hanna gimió e hizo el ademán de patearla. "N-no" susurró "te puedes quedar ahí."

Spencer parpadeó y se le salieron unas lágrimas. Hanna estaba empeorando y Spencer no creía que durara mucho. "Hanna, déjame contarte una historia."

_El alcohol siempre había sido una especie de confort para Spencer. Sólo tomaba cuando estaba sola, después de que su padre se iba a dormir. Adormilaba sus sentidos y la hacía sentir en calma. A veces podía fingir que vivía una vida normal, con un padre que la amaba, y que no era un pedófilo._

_Era la hija de un pedófilo._

_Spencer estaba en un comedor. Había mucha gente alrededor de ella; mujeres en vestidos elegantes, hombres en trajes finos. Era otra estúpida 'cena' que uno de los amigos de su padre había hecho._

_Excepto que en vez de halagar la langosta con mantequilla que habían servido para la cena, los hombres intercambiaban consejos. En cómo mantener a las chicas calladas. En las formas más efectivas de hacerlas sucumbir. En cuál táctica de intimidación era la más confiable._

_Las mujeres pretendían no notar que sus esposos, sus novios, sus padres, todos eran miembros de un culto pedófilo._

_Esta noche, mientras Spencer se sentaba en una esquina de la habitación, en una silla demasiado tosca, el alcohol en su estómago la hacía sentir con náuseas. La música clásica estaba muy fuerte. Su vestido se sentía muy apretado._

_"Hola."_

_Spencer levantó la mirada._

_Había una chica parada enfrente de ella. Usaba un vestido blanco y corto con muchos pliegues en el costado. Su cabello negro estaba amarrado en un chongo. Sus aretes de diamante brillaban con las luces del candelabro sobre ellas._

_"Hola." Respondió Spencer suavemente._

_La chica se sentó junto a Spencer y le ofreció su mano para un apretón. "Aria Montgomery, hija de Byron Montgomery. Mi padre es el anfitrión de esta fiesta."_

_Spencer sonrió. "Un placer conocerte Aria, yo…"_

_"Oh, se quién eres. Spencer Hastings. La única hija de Peter Hastings y única heredera de la fortuna Hastings."_

_Spencer tomó un sorbo de su bebida. "Haz hecho bien tu investigación."_

_"Me gusta informarme sobre las personas que llaman mi atención."_

_Spencer miró a los adultos alrededor conversando y se mezclaban entre ellos. Mientras las personas pasaban junto a ella, escuchaba pedazos de su conversación._

_"… Ella es definitivamente la que estaba buscando…"_

_"… creo que es el mejor hombre que podría pedir."_

_"… la gente nos entenderá a su debido tiempo, ya lo verá señor."_

_Todos ellos la enfermaban._

_Cuando Spencer se volvió hacia Aria, Aria sonreía. Había un destello de malicia en sus ojos._

_"Así que… ¿te llamo la atención?"_

_"Sí. Lo haces."_

_"Fascinante."_

_El guante de Aria estaba de pronto en su rodilla descubierta. Eso hizo que la piel de Spencer se enchinara y que su estómago se hiciera un nudo. "He sido instruida para proporcionar cierto… entretenimiento a los invitados de mi edad."_

_Spencer mojó sus labios. Se sentían agrietados, aunque Spencer sabía que no lo estaban. "¿Y siempre tienes que hacer lo que dice papi?"_

_"Padre solo piensa en lo que es mejor para mí."_

_Aria se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia ella. "Déjame enseñarte mi habitación. Debes ver mi colección de globos de nieve de París y Europa."_

_Spencer normalmente no era muy impulsiva. Siempre usaba su juicio. Era cuidadosa y planeaba las cosas a la perfección. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que siempre estaba estresada. Tal vez soltarse por una vez la ayudaría a olvidar su vida._

_Spencer miró de reojo a Aria de nuevo. Era hermosa, de eso no había duda. Se tomó el resto de su bebida y tiró el vaso a una planta cercana. Cuando se paró, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Aria._

_"Me encantaría ver tus globos."_

"¡Ouch!"

"¡Lo siento!"

Spencer quitó la bolsa de hielos de la mejilla de Hanna con una mueca. "Tengo que dejar el hielo puesto. Su mejilla se hinchará si no lo hago."

Hanna rodó los ojos. "Gracias por la clase de primeros auxilios Spencer."

Spencer sonrió y le dio la bolsa de hielo a Hanna. Sus dedos se tocaron y Spencer sintió un escalofrío de placer. Pero fue Hanna quien entrelazó sus dedos.

Y fue Hanna quien se acercó y besó la mejilla de Spencer.

"Gracias."

"¿P-por qué?"

Cuando Hanna se echó hacia atrás, había lágrimas en sus ojos. Tomó la mano de Spencer y la presionó contra su pecho.

La camisa de Hanna estaba llena de sangre y suciedad. Era difícil resistirse al olor. Spencer deseaba que le pudiera dar a su ángel ropa nueva, pero su padre no lo permitiría, era el castigo de Hanna.

"¿Sientes mi corazón?"

"S-si."

"Cuando ese bastardo… cuando desperté aquí, al principio yo… yo no sabía que pensar, pero estaba adormilada. Era… era como si ya no estuviera viva. Especialmente la primera vez que él… pensé que mi corazón había dejado de latir."

Había dolor en su voz, y Spencer puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hanna.

"¿Y q-qué hice yo?"

"Tú hiciste que volviera a latir."

Spencer entrelazó sus dedos entre el cabello enredado de Hanna. Todavía se sentía como el más fino para Spencer, a pesar de la cantidad de veces que sus dedos se atoraban entre los nudos de su cabello. "Desearía poder hacer más. Desearía poder liberarte. Desearía poder decirte que estarás bien. Desearía, Hanna, que esto no te hubiera pasado a ti. Nadie lo merece, pero ¿por qué tú? ¿Por qué esto tenía que…?"

Los labios de Hanna se sentían como si alguien hubiera puesto dinamita en la boca de Spencer y la hubiera encendido. Escuchó todo, campanas, fuegos artificiales, tornados, explosiones, lo que sea. Sintió su pecho agrandarse por la emoción. El pulso de Spencer latía contra sus venas. Su piel estaba quemándose. Le tomó unos segundos al cerebro de Spencer reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, tomó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Hanna y profundizó el beso.

Spencer se encontró encima de Hanna. Los dedos de Hanna se perdieron en sus trenzas oscuras, sus muslos estaban enredados en su cintura. Cuando por fin se separaron, estaban jadeante.

"¿Q-qué fue eso?" Graznó Spencer.

Hanna pasó sus dedos por la mejilla de Spencer y sobre su cuello. Había una sonrisa en su cara. Una sonrisa genuina que Spencer veía raramente. "Eso fue algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo."

Spencer sonrió y enterró su cara en el cuello de Hanna. La piel de han se sentía un poco grasosa, pero a Spencer no le importó.

"¿Spence?"

Spence. Hanna era la primera en llamarla así. Le gustaba. Spence.

"¿Hm?"

"¿Realmente te acostaste con Aria esa noche?" Hanna trazó círculos en los brazos de Spencer con las puntas de sus dedos. "Y evadiste mi pregunta. Por favor… necesito saber si has pasado lo que yo he pasado."

Spencer presionó sus labios contra el suave cuello de Hanna. "Bueno…"

_Todavía podía saborear el brillo de Aria. Había rastros de ello en su cuello y alrededor de su boca. Spencer estaba intentando furiosamente de pasar su vestido por su cabeza sin que le quedaran arrugas._

_El suave aroma de sexo estaba flotando en la habitación. De perfume y loción. De velas e incienso. La cama se agitó y los brazos de Aria estaban alrededor de su cuello de nuevo. Sus labios estaban en su oreja._

_"¿Deberíamos hacer esto de nuevo alguna vez, cierto?"_

_Spencer se sentía enferma. Se sentía… solo enferma. No por lo que había hecho, sino porque sabía. En el fondo de su mente, Spencer sabía que solo había sido un estúpido impulso._

_Los brazos de Aria desaparecieron de su cuello y estaba de pronto enfrente, sus labios contra los de ella. Spencer respondió al beso por un momento y luego se alejó._

_"Deberíamos bajar de nuevo."_

_Cuando llegaron abajo, fueron acosadas de inmediato por sus padres. Peter arrastró a Spencer al otro lado._

_"¿Dónde estabas?"_

_"Yo…" _

_"Estaba conmigo." Intervino Aria_ _"Yo sólo seguía instrucciones."_

_Byron (Spencer asumió que era él) colocó su mano en el hombro de Aria. "Esa es mi chica. Siempre sigues las órdenes. Estoy orgulloso de ti Aria."_

_Spencer lo vio. Había un destello de pánico en los ojos de Aria cuando Byron la tocó. Se tensó visiblemente al tacto, y había un cambio notable en su comportamiento._

_"Muy bien Spencer." La voz de Peter sacó a Spencer de sus pensamientos. "Nos iremos pronto. Tengo negocios a los cuales atender."_

_Por supuesto que los tenía._

_Tan pronto como sus padres se fueron, Spencer cuestionó a Aria._

_"¿Te lo hace cierto? Tu padre…"_

_"Mi padre es un hombre maravilloso" escupió Aria "no es un monstruo."_

_Spencer suspiró. "Aria, está mal. Todo esto está mal."_

_Aria miró hacia el suelo. "Es todo lo que conozco." Susurró. Luego, echó los hombros hacia atrás y aclaró su garganta. "Te veré después Spencer."_

_Más tarde, cuando Spencer se estaba acurrucando en su abrigo, vio de reojo a Aria platicando con una chica de cabello largo y negro. Aria colocó una mano en la rodilla de la chica, se acercó y le susurró algo al oído. La sonrisa de la chica se transformó en una mueca curiosa y asintió. Cuando se pararon, Spencer tuvo que mirar al otro lado._

_De tal palo, tal astilla._

Hanna estaba callada. "Así que, Aria…"

"He estado alrededor de ella muchísimas veces después de eso, pero nunca hicimos nada más. A veces… a veces Byron es peor que pad- el bastardo,"

"Pero todavía no contestas mi pregunta."

Spencer se apoyó en los codos "No Hanna, nunca he estado en tu… posición."

Hanna suspiró aliviada. "Así que, tu historia, no estoy segura de entenderla."

Spencer acarició la mejilla de Hanna. "El padre de Aria abusa de ella cada noche, y ella lo ama. Besa el piso por el que camina. Niega que algo esté mal. Mi padre no me ha puesto una mano encima desde que tenía seis años…"

"Okay, pero…"

"Y desearía tener los huevos para matarlo."

"¿Qué le pasó a tu madre?"

Spencer se enderezó. "Ah… l-la asesinaron. Ella y mi hermana fueron asesinadas cuando tenía seis años, por un conductor ebrio."

Hanna besó la frente de Spencer. "Lo siento. Yo perdí a mi padre. También estuvo en un accidente ebrio. Pero solo era una niña, así que no lo recuerdo muy bien."

Spencer suspiró. "Sé lo que es eso. Vagamente recuerdo el hospital."

_Spencer se estaba congelando. El aire del hospital se sentía como si hubiera entrado a un congelador. Estaba vestida en unos pijamas completos con un estampado de libros. Su desastroso cabello castaño cubría su pequeña cara._

_"Papi, ¿dónde están? Dijiste que las veníamos a ver al hospital."_

_Algo había pasado. Su mami y su hermana estaban heridas. Todo lo que Spencer sabía era que era tarde, y ella estaba cansada, con frío y hambrienta._

_Había un montón de enfermeras y doctores corriendo de un lado para el otro. Algunos de ellos tenían collares raros alrededor de su cuello con un círculo gigante en la punta. Otros se paseaban con **de las que ponen papeles de maderita con un clip**. Peter estaba muy ocupado gritándole a una enfermera como para oír a Spencer._

_Entonces, una mujer de la edad de su padre apareció en la sala de espera. Arrastraba a una niña pequeña con cabello rubio tras de ella._

_La pequeña niña tenía puesto un ligero vestido rosa y un ostentoso abrigo rosa._

_La mujer inmediatamente se acercó a la enfermera a la que su padre gritaba, y le empezó a gritar a ella._

_"…TOM MARIN, SU NOMBRE ES TOM MARIN."_

_"… accidente, borracho. Dijo que un hombre la chocó. ¡Mi esposa y mi hija!"_

_"… oh Dios, él no… ¿acaso él…? No fue él. Tiene que decirme que no fue él."_

_Spencer miró de reojo a la niña que se había sentado unas sillas más allá de ella. Ella también se veía cansada._

_"Hola." Dijo suavemente._

_La pequeña rubia levantó la mirada y Spencer casi se queda sin aliento._

_"¡Oh, tus ojos son muy bellos! Son azules, como el océano."_

_Los labios de la otra niña se transformaron en una pequeña sonrisa. "Eso es lo que dice mi mami." Señaló a la mujer que le ahora le gritaba al papá de Spencer. "Esa es ella. Mami dice que papi está durmiendo y que se fue al cielo con los ángeles. Es por eso que estamos aquí tan tarde." Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. "¡Quiero que regrese!"_

_La nariz de Spencer se arrugó. "¡Oh no! Eso es muy triste. Mi papi me dijo que mi mamá y hermana murieron también. Pero no dijo que se fueron al cielo. ¿Tú piensas que sí?"_

_"Eso creo. Eso es lo que la gente hace, ¿no? van al cielo. Soy Hanna."_

_"Yo soy Spencer."_

_"¿Spencer?"_

_"Sí."_

_"¿Ese no es un nombre de niño?"_

_"¡No! ¡No lo es!"_

_Hanna se arrastró por las sillas hasta estar junto a Spencer. "No quería hacerte sentir mal."_

_"Bueno, pues lo hiciste."_

_"Lo siento. Ten, puedes tener esto." Hanna sacó una cadenita de plata de el bolsillo de su abrigo y lo confió en las manos de Spencer._

_Spencer lo tomó y lo miró detenidamente. Al extremo de la cadena había un pequeño ángel con alas gigantes y una corona en su cabeza. "¿Para qué es esto?"_

_"Es para ti. Mami dice que mientras lo tenga, siempre estaré a salvo."_

_"¿Entonces por qué me lo das?"_

_"Ahora tu siempre estarás a salvo."_

La realización les pegó a las dos chicas al mismo tiempo y Hanna se aventó a los brazos de Spencer.

"Oh, Dios. Oh por Dios. Spencer lo-lo siento tanto. No quería… lo siento tanto. Debería de haber… oh por Dios."

Las dos chicas se sostuvieron la una a la otra mientras lloraban. Spencer susurraba palabras reconfortantes al oído de Hanna y Hanna sobó la espalda de Spencer. Se quedaron así por lo que parecieron horas. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Spencer limpió las lágrimas de Hanna.

"Lo conservé, ¿sabes? Todos estos años."

"¿Qué conservaste?"

"E-el collar. Tenías razón Hanna. Me mantuvo a salvo. Tu me mantuviste a salvo. Y es momento de que te regrese el favor.

Un día, en enero, Spencer apareció en el cuarto de Hanna con un tripié y una cámara de video.

Hanna se enderezó y se talló los ojos. Hoy estaba vestida en unos nuevos pants (cortesía de Spencer) y su cabello olía a melón. Spencer había convencido a Peter de levantar el castigo de Hanna y permitirle usar nueva ropa y bañarse. Afortunadamente, la había escuchado. Desafortunadamente se había quedado con la pobre Hanna todo el tiempo.

A Spencer se le ocurrió la idea mientras comía cereal. Había algo más que podía hacer por Hanna.

Así que tan pronto como Peter se fue ese día, Spencer había tomado su tripié, su cámara de video y se dirigió abajo.

"Vamos a intentar algo diferente hoy Han."

Hanna miró la cámara y al tripié, y solo con eso, perdió la cabeza.

Se paró, tropezándose con su cadena y cayendo al suelo. Spencer fue rápidamente a ayudarla a pararse, pero Hanna rápidamente la rechazó con un gruñido.

"L-lo sabía." Hanna tenía su espalda contra la pared y sostenía la silla enfrente de ella. Actuaba como una barrera entre las dos chicas. El aire estaba estático en la habitación.

"¿Q-qué sabías?" preguntó Spencer. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Sabía que eras demasiado buena para ser verdad. Sabía que me lastimarías un día, como él lo hace cada maldita noche."

La boca de Spencer se abrió en sorpresa. "¿Qué?" Jadeó Spencer.

Hanna apuntó su cabeza hacia la cámara de video. "V-vas a… y filmarme."

Spencer estaba anonadada. "¡No!" lloriqueó. "Oh, Dios, Hanna, no. Yo nunca… no podría ni imaginarlo… no. Hanna, bebé, te voy a filmar, pero no es… no para eso."

Hanna miró a Spencer sospechosamente, pero entonces, lentamente se sentó en la cama y le hizo señales a Spencer de que se sentara junto a ella.

Spencer prendió la cámara, apunto a la cama y se sentó.

La luz roja parpadeó, indicando que estaba grabando.

"Mi nombre es Spencer Hastings. Tengo dieciséis años y vivo en Nueva York con mi padre, Peter Hastings. Por años, me he sentado en silencio viendo a mi padre abusar y lastimar a jóvenes. Les robó su inocencia. Mi padre es un hombre horrible, y es tiempo de que las cosas lleguen a su fin."

Spencer sacó su cuaderno y empezó a leer todas y cada una de las entradas de su diario que había escrito. Se había parado miles de veces para limpiarse las lágrimas. Cuando llegó a la página de Hanna, paró y bajó su cuaderno.

"Y esta, esta es Hanna."

Spencer usó un control remoto para apuntar la cámara a la ahora temblorosa Hanna. Se acercó más a Hanna.

"Esta es mi ángel. Mi ángel de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Con los labios suaves y la voz melódica."

Hanna se tensó y se alejó. "P-para. No quiero… estar en la cámara. No soy lo suficientemente valiosa de ser vista por otros, cuando sea que vayas a mostrar esto. Soy… no soy nadie…"

"Hanna, tu eres mi todo."

"No. soy basura y soy… horrible."

Spencer miró al lente de la cámara. "¿Está bromeando?"

La cámara apuntó hacia las dos y Spencer tomó la cara de Hanna entre sus manos.

"¿Quién es esta belleza?"

Hanna hizo pequeños círculos en la delgada muñeca de Hanna y la besó. "Te amo."

Spencer se congeló e inmediatamente apagó la cámara. ¿Acaso Hanna…?

"¿…Qué?"

"Spencer Hastings, te amo."

Spencer presionó su frente contra la de Hanna y la acercó más a ella. "Hanna Marin, te amo."

Más tarde, mientras Spencer se apuraba a re abrochar su camisa y ponerse sus calcetines, no se dio cuenta cuando Hanna removió dos pequeños objetos de los bolsillos de sus jeans.

Sus labios eran suaves. Eso era todo lo que Spencer podía pensar.

Sus labios eran tan malditamente suaves.

Contras su cuello, los labios de Hanna eran tan suaves como la seda. Los dedos de Hanna, que estaban jugando con el borde de su top, se sentían como las alas de una mariposa. En el fondo de la mente de Spencer, ella sabía que si las atrapaban, sería como el infierno su castigo. Spencer tuvo que usar las llaves de su padre para quitar el cerrojo de la puerta y liberar a Hanna de su cadena. Las copias que su padre le había dado aparentemente habían desaparecido.

Estaban arriba, desparramadas en la cama de Spencer, con sus piernas entrelazadas. La esencia de recién lavado cabello rubio chocando con un castaño oscuro estaba en el aire. Hanna había estado usando la ducha de Spencer. La suya se había descompuesto misteriosamente.

"H-Hanna…"

Los dedos de Hanna estaban sumergidos en los jeans de Spencer y la castaña juró que su corazón se detenía. Había un cambio en ella, Spencer lo sabía. Era como si Hanna la necesitara, la quisiera tanto como Spencer lo hacía.

"N-no podemos…"

Hanna detuvo sus movimientos momentáneamente para ponerse encima del cuerpo de Spencer. "No nos podemos ir tampoco. El idiota puso sus trampas, como siempre lo hace."

Una bola se formó en la garganta de Spencer. "P-padre va a…"

Un rápido y firme beso de parte de Hanna la calló.

"No hables. Por una vez, yo te voy a cuidar a ti."

Sólo había habido una vez en la vida de Spencer cuando se había sentido realmente asustada. Había sido cuando su padre la había dejado con Byron y Aria esa noche, mientras su padre estaba en una convención. La temperatura de la casa era muy fría y Byron se le había acercado, diciéndole que la mantendría caliente.

Esa noche, Aria la había salvado. Y Spencer ni siquiera le había agradecido.

Pero esto, esto era un nivel totalmente diferente de miedo, porque Hanna se había ido.

Spencer se había duchado y esperado a que su padre se hubiera ido antes de ir al sótano. Había planeado tirar la puerta porque su padre había guardado sus llaves, y Spencer no había visto a Hanna por dos semanas, no desde que habían hecho el amor en su cama.

Excepto que… Hanna se había ido. El cuarto estaba vacío.

El pánico la golpeó. No. Él… no lo había hecho. Peter… él no se había deshecho de ella. No de su ángel. No su Hanna.

Así que Spencer se sorprendió cuando se apuró hacia arriba y al llegar a su cuarto encontró a la desaparecida rubia mirando un dibujo que había hecho unos cuantos años atrás.

Oh por Dios. Spencer corrió hacia adelante y aplastó a Hanna en un abrazo. Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la castaña. "¡No me vuelvas a hacer eso Hanna! Nunca, nunca jamás me asustes así. Pensé que estabas…"

Fue entonces que Spencer se dio cuenta de que Hanna estaba libre. "¿Cómo demonios…?"

Hanna metió una mano en sus pantalones y agitó las llaves de Spencer en su cara. "Las robé. Sabía que no te importaría."

Los labios de Spencer se transformaron en una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Qué haré contigo?"

Los ojos de Hanna se posaron en la cama de Spencer. "Tengo algunas ideas…"

Spencer no le pidió sus llaves de vuelta.

Spencer no sabía qué era lo que había pensado al despertarse.

Pero sabía que algo andaba mal. Algo andaba muy, muy mal.

Había algo pesado en el aire. Spencer se arrastró fuera de la cama y caminó hacia el pasillo.

Estaba silencioso. Peter normalmente escuchaba la radio cuando dormía (no tenían televisión), pero no había ningún sonido que salía de la habitación. Spencer se asomó al cuarto. La cama era un desastre.

Y estaba vacía.

No. Su ángel. Su ángel. No.

Spencer bajó las escaleras muy rápido. Estaba tan preocupada que casi no ve a Hanna parada en la cocina.

"¿Hanna?" Spencer prendió las luces y de inmediato se arrepintió.

Su padre estaba tirado e inmóvil en el suelo. Sus extremidades estaban dobladas en ángulos extraños.

Su cara estaba golpeada a tal punto que estaba casi irreconocible. La sangre pintaba el suelo.

Hanna estaba parada unos metros hacia allá, con el bate metálico de Spencer en las manos. Estaba manchado de la sangre de su padre, y Hanna solo estaba parada ahí.

"H-H-Hanna…"

Hanna finalmente levantó la mirada y miró a Spencer. Había rasguños en su cara. Le faltaba pedazo de cabello. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre. "Él…"

"Hanna." La voz de Spencer salía como estrangulada. "¿Q-qué hiciste?"

Hanna apretó más fuerte el bate. "Él… dijo… me atrapó saliendo a escondidas. Yo sólo… yo sólo quería algo de comida Spencer. Eso es todo. Quería comida. Y él… él te culpó. Él… él dijo que te estabas desconectando de él, y que… él… él dijo que era tiempo de que aprendieras una lección."

Spencer tragó.

"Él iba a hacerlo Spencer. Te iba a lastimar. Vi el bate y lo tomé. Y entonces yo sólo…" Hanna rompió en llanto, el bate cayendo al suelo. Y entonces estaba en los brazos de Spencer, y Spencer la estaba calmando. Le susurraba palabras confortantes.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Un vecino llamó a la policía por la conmoción en la casa Hastings. Hubo preguntas y fotos tomadas. Declaraciones fueron tomadas.

Un cuaderno fue leído y una cinta fue vista.

Se hicieron llamadas. Una visita al hospital fue hecho después.

Era un torbellino de caos. Hanna fue en máquinas de rayos-x y escaneos. Sangre fue extraída. Kits de violación fueron hechos.

Madre fue reunida con hija.

Todo pasó tan rápido que Spencer no pudo seguir todo. Pero todo había terminado. Ella y Hanna eran libres.

Dos meses después.

"Ciento veintiún días."

"Setecientos setenta y cinco mil trescientos dieciséis minutos."

"Dieciséis semanas."

Spencer disminuyó un poco el zoom para que ella y Hanna estuvieran en el cuadro. La cámara enfrente de ellas había estado prendida por una hora. Las paredes de Hanna eran de un rosa claro, como Spencer lo había imaginado. Había una más o menos una docena de tarjetas y flores que estaban sobre su escritorio. Cada tanto, la madre de Hanna se asomaba a la habitación para checar a su hija. Hanna le aseguraba que estaba bien, y ahí estaba, con su salvadora.

"Ese fue el tiempo que estuve cautiva. Mi alma, mis esperanzas, mi destino y mi confianza habían sido destruidas. Y no estaba segura…"

Spencer limpió las lágrimas que caían lentamente por las mejillas de Hanna.

"No estaba segura de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para superarlo. Pero entonces, conocí a Spencer. Y Spencer… Spencer me hizo fuerte de nuevo. Spencer me dio esperanzas."

Spencer envolvió a Hanna en un abrazo. "Tú me diste esperanza Hanna. Vi una luz en ti que había muerto hace tiempo en mí. Tu eres la que me hizo sentir completa."

Hanna apagó la cámara con el control. Se arrastró hasta el regazo de Spencer y se acostó, poniendo una sábana sobre ellas.

"Y tú eres la razón de que sobreviví. Spencer Hastings, eres mi salvadora."

Spencer besó los labios de Hanna antes de empezar a llorar de nuevo. "Te amo Hanna. Siempre serás mi ángel."

"Yo también te amo Spencer."

Había un camino difícil frente a ellas. No era necesario decirlo. No era necesario saberlo. Y no estaban preocupadas. Se tenían la una a la otra.

¿Y no era eso todo lo que necesitaban?

FIN


End file.
